Tainted Love
by empathapathique
Summary: A series of HarryPansy drabbles that will range in rating.
1. Saying Sorry

**Tainted Love **

**or**

**It's Better than it Looks**

**Title:** Saying Sorry

**Author: **Empath Apathique

**Word Count:** 120

**Challenge:** Now Everything I Say Is Taken As Offensive

**Author's Note:** I don't know how long the drabbles will be, or how many I'll post. This first challenge was taken from the harrypansy100 community on LJ (which, sadly, is on hiatus currently). Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

She hadn't meant it. Really, she hadn't. It was just so _hard_. Sixteen years of learning couldn't be erased with the kiss of a boy—regardless of how said kisses sent her mind spinning and her heart beating into overdrive.

She had to watch everything she said and did around that boy. Merlin, why on earth were Gryffindors so _sensitive?_

_Because they have hearts,_ she realized, fidgeting anxiously as she approached Harry Potter.

"Harry—" she started.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "I know." He patted the spot beside him, turning to give her a smile.

Pansy eagerly sat down, resting her head on his shoulder as she thought for the first time of how valuable that heart—_his _heart—was.

- - - -

_fin_


	2. Family Portrait

**Title:** Family Portrait

**Author:** Empath Apathique

* * *

The photograph sat serenely on the mantelpiece, a solitary figure of order in a room that was usually the scene of an ongoing war between two rambunctious boys. The ornate silver frame had been a wedding gift to the happy couple from blushing bride's maid of honor.

Now, said woman found herself wiping applesauce and other unidentifiable substances from the frame's dirty surface, sighing as she wondered how on earth the boys had managed to accomplish _this_.

She could hear their mother, yelling at their well-meaning father for giving the two those _blasted_ _brooms_ as they zoomed throughout the house, creating even more disorder in their wake.

Hermione looked at the picture, Pansy's dark hair hanging limply around her as she glared at Harry Potter, who held his bandaged hand to his chest and a had a fearful look on his face.

On Pansy's lap sat the two boys, soundly sleeping against their mother for the very first time, the quietest Hermione could ever remember them being in all her life.

There was a loud crash then a child's cry. Pansy was now yelling threats of pain at her _stupid _husband and Hermione sighed, placing the picture back in its place.


	3. Lipstick

**Title:** Lipstick

**Author:** Empath Apathique

**Prompt:** Late

- - - - - - - - -

She was in the bathroom, makeup strewn across the vanity and a steady stream of steam wafting up from the curling iron. His girl was on her knees on the floor, hand reaching behind the toilet for what Harry assumed was probably a fallen tube of lipstick.

He groaned. Not again. "Pansy, we're going to be late."

"We are not."

"Pansy, it's a quarter to--"

She didn't even bother to look at him. "Give me a moment. I just have to find that--"

"You don't have to find _anything_, Pansy. Let's _go_."

"Don't you get snippy with _me_, Harry Potter," she said, sounding as snippy as she accused him of being.

"But we're going to be--"

"We won't be late." She strained her arm to reach even further behind the commode.

"Snape said he _won't_ reschedule this time."

"He won't have to." She reached again, sighing in frustration when she once again came up empty handed. She huffed in frustration, then glared at the toilet. "How on earth is someone supposed to get something from back here when this bloody thing is so bloody close to the vanity?" She reached again. "Would it have _killed_ them to put just a few inches a space here?"

"Pansy, it's nearly two—"

"Snape will wait until two-ten."

"We won't _make it_ there by two-ten," he exclaimed. "Then Snape will leave and he _won't_ reschedule."

"Such a rotten man, isn't he? Not an ounce of patient in him."

"Pansy--"

"Hardly know why I asked him to marry us--"

"_Pansy--"_

"Could've asked Lupin but—" She broke off suddenly, exclaiming _ah ha!_ when her hand closed around the small plastic stick. "Got it."

Harry relaxed visibly. "Well, put on your lipstick and _let's go_."

"Lipstick?" she said. "Who's putting on lipstick?"

"What you were looking for--"

"Oh, here." She placed the pregnancy test in his hand.

Harry looked at the bright red plus sign on the display screen, then at his girl. She was smiling.

"Come on, Potter. We're going to be late."


End file.
